Dulce San Valentín
by Loreto W
Summary: En San Valentín y Roy idea un plan para poder tener una cita con el rubio alquimista, en tanto este sueña con poder ser amado por su Taiza, el destino se encargará de unirlos en una misteriosa cita ¿Cómo terminaran estos dos enamorados? RoyxEd
1. El Plan

_Está es mi primera historia de Fullmetal Alchemist de la pareja de Roy&Ed, _será de pocas partes tal vez 3 Me he esforzado mucho y va dedicado con todo mi corazón y empeño al intentar hacerla, a todas las fanáticas que adoren la pareja del Alquimista de Fuego y Acero _Pero va especialmente dedicada, a dos personas que me animaron, y apoyaron para que no desistiera y tuviera el animo de publicarla:_

_Claudia, se que no eres fan de Roy&Ed, pero realmente muchas gracias, por todo tu apoyo jamás tendré palabras para agradecerte, tus lindos comentarios que fueron suficientes para animarme a seguirla ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! nO-_

_Romy, amiga hermosa, tal vez no leas esto nn! Pero, amiga sin ti jamas la hubiera escrito, eres quien me guío y ha apoyado en todo esto desde un inicio, amiga mía eres tan importante para mi, muchas gracias por todo tu amor, tu amistad y cariño siempre, eres una de mis mejores amigas, te amo y eso nunca cambiara, sin importar que pase ¡GRACIAS POR SER UNA LUZ EN MI VIDA¡SER MI AMIGA! Y ANTE TODO SEGUIR CONMIGO DÍA A DIA ¡¡ROMY TE ADORO¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA!! _

_¡Ahora si aquí va el intento de historia!_

* * *

**Dulce San Valentín**

**Capitulo 1: El Plan**

**RoyxEd**

**By Loreto W**

Era un hermoso día soleado y los tiernos y cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban alegre y mágicamente en lo alto, a todas aquellas personas que bajo ese hermoso cielo cristalino y despejado caminaban alegremente, sonrientes, enamorados, y esperanzados con sus corazones latentes de amor y sueños de ser correspondidos, por quienes les habían robado su corazón y hasta su ultimo suspiro. En aquel mágico día único en el año el cual todo los habitantes de Amestris, pero especialmente en Ciudad Central celebraban nada más y nada menos que el día de San Valentín, tan bien conocido para todos como el día de los enamorados.

Por donde quisiera que se mirase en una caminata, por todos lados se podía apreciar esplendorosamente carteles y anuncios que demostraban aquel día tan especial, corazones rojos con mensajes profundos, peluches tiernos y cariñosos, flores adornadas en ramos pomposos, tarjetas escritas con frases poéticas, y por supuesto el ambiente sensual y romántico del amor por todos lados, el amor... ese sentimiento fogoso e inigualable que te enciende el corazón con una fogosidad ardiente e inextinguible, que te llena de energías, fuerza y alegría para seguir adelante sin importar cual o cuales sean los obstáculos, todo por aquel ser amado que roba tus pensamientos día y noche, convirtiéndote en una persona atrapada por aquella red sin salida y sin cura otra más que vivirlo y disfrutarlo, cuidarlo y apreciarlo como nunca, indudablemente ese era un día cargado de amor y pasión para todos aquellos jóvenes que en sus corazones guardaban sentimientos profundos por sus seres amados, capaces de robarles el aliento y para otros por supuesto, la naciente y siempre eterna esperanza de ser correspondidos por aquellos a quienes se había amado secretamente, como el caso de dos alquimistas estatales que este día descubrirían especialmente que Fuego y Acero estaban hechos para pertenecerse, corresponderse y fusionarse mutuamente en uno solo, sin embargo, aún a pesar de la belleza y representación de la especial ocasión no se debe olvidar que también existe el dolor, las lagrimas, el sufrimiento y el rompimiento de un corazón por causa de un posible rechazo inesperado por parte de ese ser amado...

Caminando por las calles de Ciudad Centra l y recorriendo aquel alegre y festivo panorama, dos jóvenes alquimistas caminaban fascinados por el romántico ambiente que se presentaba ante ellos al contemplar en una hermosa vista a una gran cantidad de parejas besándose, tomándose de la mano, abrazándose y demostrados mutuamente con caricias, tarjetas, flores, chocolates y regalos cuanto se amaban, y sintiendo en cada rayo de sol, en cada caricia que la suave brisa del viento otorgaba y respirando en cada átomo de oxigeno el embriagante y cautivante aroma de algunos ramos de flores, y así fue como de pronto el menor de los hermanos Elric rompió aquel ambiente.

- ¡Nii-san¿No te parece hermoso como se celebra este día en Ciudad Central? – Mencionaba una emocionada voz, la gran armadura dando vueltas alrededor de su hermano mayor agitando sus brazos y saltando mientras un aura de estrellitas y corazones le rodeaban por todos lados.

- Si Al... – Respondió desganado y en un suspiro Ed, al mismo tiempo en que su rostro se ensombrecía visiblemente y de sus hermosos ojos dorados se asomaban cristalinas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento, y sintiendo como de pronto su corazón se oprimía y dolía como si pequeñas cuchillas estuvieran ahí clavándose más y más profundamente ensartándose, subió sus manos enguatadas a su rostro y limpio rápidamente sus ojos, para que Al no pudiera notar aquellas evidencias de tristeza que demostraban sus orbes doradas y cuya causa sólo el conocía...

- ¿Nii-san ocurre algo? – Pregunto Al preocupado deteniéndose frente a su hermano e impidiéndole el paso, Edward le miro fijamente mientras sus mechones rubios cubrían sus ojos lagrimosos, e intento como pudo encarar a su hermano.

- ¡¡Claro que no Al¡Estoy bien¿Por qué habría de suceder algo? – Menciono efusivamente Ed dejando ver sus ojos e intentando esbozar una bella sonrisa, alegre y luminosa para engañar sin mucho éxito a su hermanito Alphonse quien le miro más preocupado.

- ¡Te conozco hermano! Has estado muy callado desde que salimos hacia el cuartel¿sucede algo? – Insistió Al preocupado, pero Ed seguía manteniendo aquel rostro falso como si no le sucediera nada, Al noto la falsedad en el semblante de su hermano, y llevo sus frías manos de armadura hacia los hombros de Ed como pudo ya que este era muy bajito, y evidentemente tenía que agacharse un poco.

- ¡Vamos Nii-san¿¡Qué sucede¡Por favor dímelo!

- ¡Ya te dije que no es nada Al, estoy bien en serio! Es sólo que... – Ed trato de no preocupar a Al, sin embargo por más que intento sonar animado, no podía evitar aquel amargo tono de voz que había salido de sus labios, y es que simplemente el Alquimista de Acero, no podía evitar sentirse triste en este día, este día en que había descubierto lo que sentía por cierto peli-negro...

- Hermano ¿es por el Coronel? – Pregunto Al, intuyendo algo puesto que desde aquella mañana ambos habían recibido una llamada para presentarse en el Cuartel general y desde entonces Ed había permanecido demasiado silencioso, y cabizbajo nada común en el mayor de los hermanos. Ed por su parte al oír aquella palabra "coronel" que le recordaba a cierta persona, quedo totalmente atónito y estático, de pronto su cuerpo se paralizo completamente y sintió como comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, apretó sus puños con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón, ante aquella palabra pronunciada parecía golpear intensamente con amenazar salir de su pecho, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser realidad ¿acaso Al le había descubierto¿Acaso él sabía lo que sentía por el Taisa? Sin poder creerlo, y temeroso porque su hermanito conociera sus verdaderos y profundos sentimientos, intento negarlo.

- No Al, no es por el Coronel... –Respondió cabizbajo y desganado nuevamente pero con una voz quebradiza y sentida, haciendo que nuevamente sus hermosos y bien cuidados mechones rubios cubrieran su rostro ensombrecido, había intentado distraerse desde aquella mañana, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, no podía olvidarlo, ni mucho menos alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, no después de aquellas tiernas caricias en su rostro, aquellos sobre protectores y cálidos brazos que le envolvían con pasión, ni mucho menos aquellos dulces y embriagantes labios que tan pasionalmente le habían besado, robándole el aliento, sus suspiros, y su corazón, si porque solamente el Flame Alchemist había despertando en él violentamente aquellos intensos sentimientos en su corazón que jamas penso tener, y que sin embargo le llenaban de una calidez tan grata y única que él deseaba poder volver a sentir, y todo esto por aquel sueño que en la mañana había tenido con su superior...

- "Roy" – Penso de pronto Ed, retrocediendo un paso, y soltándose del agarre de su hermanito, y recuperando un poco la compostura, cerro sus ojos por un momento evocando el apuesto y sensual rostro de aquel atractivo coronel en su memoria y concentrándose en las imágenes que había visto en su sueño, su sueño... en él, Roy le sonreía amorosamente con una sonrisa hermosa que embellecía divinamente sus facciones que siempre solían mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica, pero en su sueño la sonrisa de Roy era dulce y tierna, y le veía con una mirada intensa, apasionada y ante todo sincera y unos ojos ardientes y hechizantes, que parecían simplemente absorberlo al mirar aquellas orbes negras tan atrayentes haciéndole caer rendido, hechizándole con su mirada, cautivándole, dejándole atónito y sin aliento, mientras Roy se agachaba a su altura, le tomaba por la cintura firmemente, y le atraía más y más posesivamente a su cuerpo, se acercaba a su oído derecho le mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, y descendía juguetonamente por su cuello besándole y chupándole tiernamente haciéndole cosquillas, para posteriormente soltar su cuerpo, llevar una mano a su barbilla, sujetarle firmemente mirándole a los ojos y decirle en su susurro, profundo, tenue, calmado, pero audible:

"Te amo Fullmetal, te amo chibi desde la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en tus hermosos ojos color miel" – Le decía Roy en una sensual y suave voz que le derretía y hacía estremecer con la sola audición de aquellas palabras que desprendían pasión y amor sólo para él, mientras el Coronel no dejaba de sostener ni un segundo su barbilla, y acercaba cada vez más su rostro lentamente hacia el, y de pronto Ed sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban de un exquisito color rosa, y su corazón latía violentamente mientras veía como los rojos y sensuales labios del coronel se aproximaban paso a paso, lentamente, segundo a segundo dispuestos a besarle, mientras el inmóvil esperaba el momento, atónito, sonrojado, asombrado, temblando ligeramente nervioso por la situación, y Roy...

Roy le besaba, le besaba dulcemente al principio uniendo sus bocas en un beso dulce para que el mayor posteriormente introdujera su lengua traviesamente en su boca explorando a su antojo cada rincón, mientras este sólo podía sentir más violentamente como su corazón incrementaba su ritmo y golpeaba su pecho furiosamente al mismo tiempo, el calor que ardía en sus mejillas se acrecentaba y lo envolvía, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo en un sopor embriagante y placentero que le hacía perder el sentido, conduciéndolo a un momento que parecía un sueño como lo que había sido.

Y al despertar por las llamadas de su hermano para desayunar, se sentó en su cama, se quedo quieto, miró sus manos, la de automail y la humana fijamente como si en ellas hubiera algo inexplicable, condujo su mano humana hacia su pecho en donde se encontraba su corazón, y sintió, sintió con su tacto perfectamente como su corazón palpitaba velozmente, no supo como, no supo porque, en que momento y por qué razón, un sentimiento de inexplicable tristeza llego a su corazón inundándole y envolviéndole precipitadamente, sólo pudo sentir en su rostro como unas lagrimas cristalinas y saladas se deslizaban por sus mejillas empapándole sutilmente sus ropas, cayendo una tras otra, y en ese momento, tocando su corazón y sintiendo caer sus lagrimas lo comprendió, lo comprendió sin necesidad de explicación alguna, se había enamorado perdidamente de Roy Mustang, sin razón alguna aquellos labios tan pasionales de su sueño al besarle Roy, habían sido suficientes para despertar en lo profundo y más recóndito de su corazón, sus sentimientos y pasiones más ocultas, aquellas que jamas penso que podía tener o sentir siquiera, y un amor en él, un amor bello, mágico, profundo, intenso, sublime, puro, dulce, pasional, tierno, acogedor, grato, conmovedor, y sincero recién descubierto hacia su Roy su...

- Taisa... – Pronuncio acongojadamente Ed, sintiendo nuevamente como aquel dolor en su pecho se incrementaba más y más, era tan doloroso, tan desgarrador, tan intenso e insoportable, pero ante todo tortuoso sentir aquello por amor, se sentía como si espadas atravesaran infinitamente su corazón hiriéndolo y consumiendo cada gramo de su energía en aquella pena que se llevaba sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones, su alegría, su bella y radiante sonrisa y su optimismo¿de que le servía amar a Roy¿De que le servía sentir aquella sensación tan bella, pero a la vez tan dolorosa e intensa? Si el sólo era un mocoso, un monstruo, que ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo humano completo, todo por un estúpido deseo egoísta que le hizo perder no sólo sus miembros sino que también el cuerpo de su hermanito ¿cómo, cómo alguien tan atractivo y perfecto como Roy podría siquiera posar sus hermosos ojos negros en alguien tan patético como él? Sabía la respuesta, y era que el peli negro nunca jamás le tomaría en cuenta, menos aún habiendo tantas mujeres bellas que le superaran, en altura, madurez, atractivo, físico y encanto o todo aquello que podría atraerle a su amor imposible, de pronto por sus pálidas mejillas, lagrimas solubles, cristalinas y de una profunda pena, comenzaron a deslizarse una tras otra, cayendo, evidenciando su pena, su dolor, su desesperación, su sufrimiento, su angustia, su tan intenso dolor que le carcomía y desgarraba su alma, horriblemente en aquellas tóxica sensación que oprimía violentamente su corazón ¡maldita sea¿Por qué demonios se estaba quebrando ahora frente a Al?, Pensaba Edward mientras intentaba vanamente dejar de derramar aquellas cristalinas lagrimas.

- Nii... Nii-san ¿por qué estas llorando¡¡Nii-san¡Qué pasa! – Preguntaba asustado Al, al ver como su hermano de pronto de la nada, y en unos segundos había comenzando a llorar, sin saber que hacer, incapaz de poder abrazarle con ese cuerpo de metal, incapaz de poder sentir siquiera algo en su cuerpo o corazón cubiertos de metal, siguió llamando con su voz a Ed.

- ¡Nii-san¡Nii-san¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!

- Ya te dije... Al... No es... nada... de verdad... no es nada... estoy bien – Decía entre cortadamente Ed, mientras trataba una vez más de secar sus copiosas lagrimas y extinguir esa sensación que le carcomía...

- ¡Nii-san por favor dime que pasa! – Suplicaba la armadura, pero sus intentos eran vanos, Ed insistía en negarle, lo que su corazón sufría.

- Ya te lo dije Al... no es... nada ... vamos... – Ed seguía intentando limpiar sus lagrimas inútilmente, pero parecía como si la pena y la vulnerabilidad se hubieran apoderado de él completamente haciéndole flaquear y caer en aquel oscuro abismo que era su corazón sin esperanzas y herido.

- ¡Nii-san por favor debes decirme que pasa! Acaso... ¿Acaso es por el coronel nii-san?... Acaso... nii-san tú... tú... ¿estás enamorado del coronel¿Nii-san? -

- Al yo... yo... – Ed titubeo por un momento, pero sin poder contener aquella desesperación que destruía su ser lentamente como un peligrosos veneno expandiéndose, Al tenía razón toda la razón, se había enamorado del Coronel, no podía negarlo pero... ¿por qué le dolía tanto el corazón¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar¿Por qué justamente ese día tenía que descubrir aquello que ahora sentía y causa por la cual sufría? Desesperado, cansado, abrumado de todas aquellas sensaciones tan fugaces que se habían apoderado de él en tan poco tiempo, hizo lo único que podía hacer ante tal infernal remolino de sentimientos, desahogarse...

- ¡MALDICION AL¡LO ESTOY¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ESE BASTARDO DE MUSTANG! – Grito Ed con todas sus fuerzas, ladeando su cabeza hacia todos lados, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si aquella revelación fuera sólo una simple pesadilla de mal gusto y quisiera espantarla, olvidar, alejar, sacarla de su mente, de su corazón, de si, simplemente, acabar con ella y ya, y en el instante en que movía frenéticamente su cabeza intentando alejar con ello vanamente los pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos que le atormentaban, se lanzo directamente hacia Al, y le abrazo, le abrazo firmemente, paso sus brazos por la fría cintura de la armadura, y poso su frente en aquel frío cuerpo de metal, llorando amargadamente dolorosamente, tristemente, queriendo consolar su herido corazón, mientras sus abundantes lagrimas caían una tras otra sin cesar.

- ¡Perdóname Al¡Perdóname! No quería decírtelo, yo... yo sabía que... no debía, sé que... sé que... es extraño... no se como paso... pero yo... yo le amo – Seguía balbuceando torpemente Ed tratando de respirar ante la rapidez, la desesperación, y el nerviosismo y todo el cumulo de emociones que sentía en aquel momento, y Al le abrazo, con su cuerpo de metal, no podía sentir el dolor de Ed, pero si podía ver en su rostro, oír con sus palabras, e intentar comprender, ante la desesperación, perdida de control, y gestos torpes de Ed, además de las lagrimas que de sus mejillas caían como se sentía, y como pudo intento consolar a su hermano, aunque fuera con sus palabras.

- ¡Nii-san¡Por favor no llores! Nii-san, como estoy en esta armadura no puedo sentir el dolor o la tristeza que sientes, pero seguramente es desesperante, doloroso y solitario... Nii-san por favor, ya no llores, tal vez el coronel sienta algo por ti después de todo – Decía la armadura, apretando con una de sus manos la estrecha cintura de Edward, y mientras la otra le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza para reconfortarle.

- A... Al... ¿No estás enfadado? – Menciono Edward por primera vez, logrando hacer que el fluir de sus lagrimas se detuviera, y enfocando sus vidriosos ojos dorados en su hermanito levantando su cabeza para observarle, con su rostro un poco más tranquilo.

- No nii-san, además tu siempre hablas mucho del coronel y le prestas mucha atención también, siempre pense que sentías algo más que desprecio por él nii-san – Respondía un poco avergonzado Al, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sobándosela nerviosamente, era cierto, Al siempre había intuido, que aquella manía de su hermano por quejarse siempre del coronel, y hablar una y otra y otra vez de este, no eran muy comunes, y más aún cuando al hacerlo los ojos de su hermano brillaban intensamente como dos ardientes llamas de fuego, y su rostro parecía adquirir una seguridad incomparable, si bien parecía desganarse por la idea de verle, siempre por alguna extraña razón, se recuperaba más intensamente para enfrentarse al Taisa con fiereza, decisión y coraje, y sin perder jamás una sonrisa sincera, y facciones relajadas, bellas, atractivas y serenas, llenas de seguridad, orgullo y confianza e su rostro, pero ante todo de gran felicidad como la que siempre lucía su nii-san cada vez que hablaba con el Taisa incluso si ambos discutían.

- ¿Lo dices en serio Al? – Pregunto Edward incrédulo sin poder creer aquellas palabras que su hermano le decía, Al se había dado cuenta que amaba al coronel Mustang mucho antes que él, que tonto había sido, que tonto había sido al ser tan ciego durante tanto tiempo, pero más que nada, ahora que sus ojos habían dejado de derramar lagrimas, y tan sólo habían quedado un poco enrojecidos por el llanto, no podía negar que las palabras de su hermanito "y tal vez el pueda fijarse en ti después de todo" le habían hecho sentir mucho más tranquilo, y repentinamente, mágicamente como las emociones que van y vienen tan fugazmente en nuestros corazones.

Su corazón herido y desesperado, roto y sin ilusiones, había dejado de sentirse tan oprimido, angustiado y adolorido como el mismo, por fin podría tener ahora una pequeña luz de esperanza en su alma guiándole, limpio con sus manos sus ojos para secar todo indicio de lagrimas, esbozo como pudo en su tierno y lindo rostro una sonrisa, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza que ahora se apoderaba de él, encantadoramente en una carita única de ser contemplada le pregunto una vez más a su hermanito:

- ¿De... de verdad no estas... enfadado porque estoy... enamorado de del Coronel¿No me... odias?

- ¡Claro que no nii-san! Nii-san yo te quiero mucho y... yo quiero que seas feliz con... con el Coronel, por favor nii-san disfruta este día como puedas, hemos estado mucho tiempo preocupados por lograr nuestra meta, pero tu también mereces ser feliz nii-san mi cuerpo puede esperar – Mencionaba Al en una voz sincera, y clara haciéndole saber sus sentimientos a su hermanito, Al amaba su hermano, y su mayor felicidad era ver que este pudiera ser feliz, todo este tiempo en la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal, Ed había dado lo mejor de si para encontrarla, y aún continuaba en una ardua búsqueda, por recuperar su cuerpo, como el estaba en esa armadura no podía sentir en carne propia aquel horror, aquella desesperación, impotencia, tristeza, y todos aquellos oscuros sentimientos como el pánico, el miedo, la desesperación, el horror, el tormento, que sentía su hermano y que podía contemplar en el rostro de este, con cada cosa que descubrían en su viaje, por eso, él quería que Ed se olvidara de él un poco, y pensara en sí mismo, si su felicidad estaba con el coronel el no se negaría, por el contrario le apoyaría...

- Gracias Al... – Menciono en un susurro agradecido Edward y su rostro se ilumino recuperando la alegría perdida al instante, como la sonrisa de un ángel que ha recuperado sus alas después de una gran caída, las palabras de la armadura habían sido suficientes para que el trenzado chibi mostrara ahora una sonrisa honesta.

- ¿Y bien Al crees que pueda gustarle al Coronel? – Menciono mucho más animado ahora, Ed y sin perder el rubor que minutos antes había hecho acto de aparición en sus pálidas mejillas, aumentando mucho más ahora su color carmín ante la interrogante que le planteo a su hermanito menor.

- ¡Claro que sí nii-san¡Además tú eres muy lindo y tierno, y el Coronel siempre esta pendiente de todo lo que haces! – Menciono con mucha determinación y sinceridad Al, reafirmando una gran verdad respecto a Roy.

- ¿Tu... tu... crees eso? – Ed no podía evitar tartamudear y ponerse nervioso, ante la respuesta de Al, jamás penso que su hermanito pudiera pensar aquellas cosas de él, y más aún decírselo tan directamente con esa sinceridad.

- ¡Claro nii-san! Y estoy seguro que el Coronel y todos lo han notado. – Dijo animado y riendo Al, con aquel optimismo y esperanza que sólo él podía proyectarle a su hermano.

- ¡Muy bien Al¡Manos a la obra¡Tengo una misión especial que cumplir hoy! –Menciono Ed con una ardiente mirada de decisión en sus ojos, que demostraba claramente la intensa pasión que sentía en su corazón ante la idea de luchar a toda costa, por declararle sus sentimientos a Roy.

- ¿Nii-san que piensas hacer?

- ¡Ya lo veras Al, voy a declararme al Coronel! – Menciono confiado el rubio deseando en su corazón, que al menos pudiera quitarse un peso con ello en esa decidida declaración que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo, y con las palabras y ánimos de Al, se sentía mucho más animado.

- Está bien, pero será mejor que nos vayamos pronto – Sugirió Al, y apenas termino de pronunciar estas palabras noto como Ed, le llevaba un gran tramo de ventaja caminando.

- ¡Vamos Al, date prisa¡ El coronel nos espera! - Mencionaba alegremente con una bella sonrisa Ed en su rostro, y con sus hermosos ojos dorados brillando decididos, dándole así un aspecto angelical y tierno ahora que se sentía mucho más animado, y mientras corría su trenza rubia danzaba juguetonamente en su espalda balanceándose con cada paso, era una visión hermosa para cualquiera que le viera, había recuperado su alegría, sus ilusiones y esperanzas, y ante aquella profunda dicha que sentía, se veía simplemente hermoso Edward Elric se veía tan deslumbrante como el mismo sol que sólo podía ser opacado por su candoroso encanto, encanto que gracias a las palabras de su hermano sabía poseía y usaría para conquistar y cautivar a su amado.

- Roy Mustang, allá voy por ti – Dijo Ed, mientras cerraba sus puños y continuaba corriendo, mirando hacia atrás a su hermanito y gritándole:

- ¡AL¡VAMOS¡El último que llega es un huevo podrido! –Grito desde la lejanía retando a una carrera a su hermanito aún cuando tuviera visiblemente la ventaja por mucho.

- ¡Nii-san no es justo¡No puedo correr tan rápido como tu con esta armadura¡Además tú eres mucho más pequeño que yo!

- ¡¡¿A QUIEN ESTAS DICIENDO ENANO QUE HASTA UN GRANO DE ARENA ES MÁS GRANDE QUE EL?!! – Decía Ed enfadado al oír aquella palabra de su debilidad.

- Hermano yo no quise decir que eras pequeño bueno sí, pero no en ese sentido – Intentaba torpemente excusarse el menor de los Elrics, mientras la venita de Ed aumentaba considerablemente su tamaño.

- ¡Esta bien Al, no importa vamos! – Animaba el mayor, y así ambos hermanos, continuaron su carrera animados, rumbo a su destino, mientras los cálidos rayos del sol les iluminaban, y los hermosos pétalos de las flores de los arboles que se encontraban a su paso, caían sobre ellos en una bella lluvia que les acompañaba...

Y así transcurrió rápidamente el tiempo y mientras tanto...

En el cuartel general de Ciudad Central, en su oficina como siempre, mirando distraídamente por la ventana abierta de aquel cuarto, un atractivo Coronel, de brillantes cabellos negros como la noche, y ojos profundos, misteriosos, intensos y apasionados como sólo él podría poseerlos, contemplaba silenciosamente aquel divino paisaje que desde aquella altura podía apreciar, mientras en su rostro de finas y perfectas facciones, que le daban aquel toque único y sensual característicos de Roy Mustang, se mostraba una bella y sincera sonrisa, como las que jamás solía demostrar.

Aquel hombre podía sentir especialmente en aquel día como la fresca brisa envidiable y sublime que soplaba permitía refrescar cada uno de sus pensamientos más profundos e ideas, mientras sus cabellos negros se agitaban suavemente por la brisa que traviesamente los movía, y aunque ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados sin necesidad de mirar, podía ver y sentir con los ojos de su enamorado corazón, como los arboles de cerezos, que reflejaban claramente la estación de primavera desprendían sus coloridos pétalos carmesíes y rosados, en un lluvia mágica, exótica y colorida digna de la inigualable madre naturaleza. Y ante esa visión tan hermosa que sólo podía ser sentida por su apasionado corazón, en cada rincón de su ser, y ante esa visión tan hermosa que sólo podía ser sentida por su apasionado corazón, en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su piel, de su ser, y de su alma, una ráfaga de viento soplo de pronto y abrir sus ojos pudo ver como bellos pétalos de cerezos eran llevados por el viento y caían hermosamente como una lluvia rosada, siguió entonces con sus ojos el destino de aquella, y una imagen la más hermosa, la más indescriptible, la más celestial, la más angelical del mundo y del universo entero se presento frente a su vista haciendo latir a su corazón acompasado agitada e intensamente sin control, en un latir violento, y repentinamente sin pensarlo, sin creerlo, sin siquiera imaginarlo, pudo sentir como sus mejillas blancas, se teñían de un delicioso color carmín, al observar embelesado a un joven muchacho de sedoso y fino cabello rubio brillante y luminoso como el sol, amarrado prolijamente en una trenza, un bella trenza que se movía balanceándose rítmicamente al sensual compás de cada paso, que ese hermoso chibi, de bella figura y decididos ojos dorados como llamas ardientes de fuego, daba. Mientras en el rostro de Edward, una hermosa sonrisa, tierna, infantil, inocente, sincera y pura, era esbozada, única y especialmente, de manera amorosa para su hermano menor atrapado aún, en esa fría y dura armadura...

- Edward... – Susurro de pronto el oji-razgado, en un suave y expresivo suspiro de amor, al contemplar con admiración, como el mocoso, el enano ese, que le había robado simplemente el corazón, haciéndole caer patéticamente prendando con todo su ser, se dirigía junto con su hermano Alphonse, al interior del cuartel.

- Fullmetal- susurro nuevamente deseando intensamente con tan sólo ese simple suspiro que de pronto como por arte de magia el susodicho apareciera frente a sí con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada para el, y pudiera contemplarle una vez más...

- Ah... Edward... ¿En qué me has convertido? - Expreso de pronto en aquella habitación vacía, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía fuertemente haciéndole sentir una molestia en su pecho, y sus ojos de pronto sin quererlo súbitamente se ensombrecieron, se dio la vuelta quedando de espalda contra la pared, extendió su cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyo en aquella firme frialdad, apretó sus puños con fuerza, y con un ademan de enojo los golpeo duramente diciendo con lamento, maldiciendo internamente desde lo mas profundo de su ser, expresando, con solo dos palabras, en un tono lastimero, desesperado y quejumbroso.

- ¿Por que?... – Sí ¿por qué? porqué si él era un mujeriego reconocido, un holgazán, un héroe de guerra, un simple alquimista cuya única especialidad era el fuego y cuyas manos habían cobrado la vida de cientos de inocentes a los cuales había eliminado de la faz de la tierra con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, observando y llevándose como ultimo recuerdo de aquellos, los rostros de pánico, de terror, y de miedo, que jamas podría olvidar y siempre le atormentarían, recordándole una y otra vez cuan patético, cuan miserable, y cuan bastardo era, se había enamorado de él, de Edward Elric...

¿Por qué él, precisamente un hombre de casi 30 años se había podido enamorar de un niño? Un niño como Edward, un niño hermoso, tierno, puro, inocente, y que a pesar de haberse visto involucrado en los asuntos de la milicia y las crueldades de la guerra, no había vendido aún su alma que era intacta, muy a diferencia de la de él que no era más que un perro de los militares, capaz incluso de lamerle los pies a cualquier superior del ejercito con tal de alcanzar su tan anhelada posición. Aquella era la pregunta y la gran duda que carcomía una y otra vez reiteradamente el interior de aquel Coronel, no podía ser verdad, no podía haberse enamorado de ese enano, de la ternura, de la inocencia, de la obstinación de esos ardientes ojos dorados que se encendían como llamas, hermosas llamas de fuegos, incitantes, atrayentes, hechizantes y peligrosas cada vez que desprendían chispas cuando le llamaba "enano"

Adoraba a Edward, lo amaba, amaba su rostro y sus facciones de niño, que se contraponían tan inusual pero fascinantemente con aquella escalofriante actitud madura que solía poner Edward, y que más aún le atraían, si Roy Mustang ese sarcástico sujeto, el coronel bastardo, cínico y mujeriego y holgazán, como todos tan perfectamente le conocían, estaba profunda y absolutamente loco de amor por el Alquimista de Acero, y en este día precisamente tenía todo planeado para su misión más importante, poseerlo...

Si, porque quería poseerlo, quería sentirlo, quería hacerlo suyo, quería tenerlo bajo su cuerpo gimiendo, retorciéndose, jadeando, excitado, solo para él tenerlo y poseerlo para toda la vida, tomarlo una y mil veces si eso implicaba ser uno en cuerpo y alma con su rubio chibi, y no dejarlo ir nunca, quería tener en su poder ese implacable corazón de Acero que poseía Edward, y ser el dueño de aquellas miradas intensas que ponía el rubio, pero no de enojo o enfado cuando le llamaba enano, sino que quería ser el único en hacer que esos decididos ojos le miraran a el, él Alquimista de fuego, Roy Mustang, con amor y deseo. Y ser el único que le poseyera completamente, ser el único que tuviera el gozo y el privilegio, de protegerle, de cuidarle, de amarle, de hacerle sentir a su chibi el cielo del placer que sólo el quería proporcionarle, pero ante todo quería ser el dueño de todo ese niño de nombre Edward...

Edward, como le enloquecía completamente ese nombre, el nombre de aquel que era el dueño de sus suspiros, de su corazón de cada uno de sus más profundos, intensos, y románticos pensamientos, de su Edward, ese chibi, ese rubio, ese trenzado ese niño que le tenía completamente loco de amor, y Roy se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿cómo demonios pudo enamorarse de Edward? Por dios¡No era un pedofilo! Pero le amaba, Ed tenía lo que nadie que él conociera poseía, todas las mujeres a donde sea que fuera se tiraban prácticamente a sus pies, y le buscaban, por dinero, posición, presunción o por sus increíbles habilidades en la cama de las cuales había oído, era también muy famoso entre todas las jovencitas que habían tenido alguno que otro ocasional encuentro amoroso, y aquellas que se ofrecían para él.

Pero quien no querría tenerlo si no era un secreto para nadie que el Coronel siempre se veía sumamente sexy, atractivo y cautivante, ganándose el titulo del más codiciado en Central, sin embargo como bien lo sabía, todas esas mujeres eran simplemente unas interesadas en sus bienes, las cuales le fastidiaban puesto que sólo le buscaban para presumir entre sus amigas, tener una buena sesión de sexo, o bien ganar apuestas, en ninguna de aquellas mujeres podría encontrar siquiera una pizca de todo aquello que poseía su chibi, después de todo ambos habían sufrido un pasado tormentoso, ambos buscaban alcanzar sus objetivos a toda costa, ambos a pesar de las diferencias eran más parecidos de lo que creían, ambos a pesar de estar rodeados por muchos, caminaban con sus propias piernas para encontrar aquello que les hacía falta en sus almas, el descanso y el consuelo de estas para borrar aquellos pecados que llevaban en si mismos grabados...

Y mientras Roy continuaba abstraído en el mar profundo y tormentoso que constituían sus pensamientos, recargando con sus ojos cerrados en aquella fría pared, sintió de pronto como alguien colocaba una mano en su hombro y comenzaba a zarandearlo para llamar su atención al mismo tiempo en que oía la voz de una persona familiar...

- ¿Roy¿Roy¡Vamos Roy¡Roy! – El Teniente Coronel, seguía moviendo el hombro de su amigo insistentemente para sacarle de su trance.

- ¿Hughes? – Menciono extrañado el peli-negro enfocando con sus ojos a su amigo aún un poco desorientado y notando la posición en la que se encontraba.

- ¡Hola Roy¿Qué tal¡¿Cómo va todo?! – Saludo muy alegremente lleno de energía, y con grandes ánimos el oji dorado saludándole.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto extrañado y parpadeando el Coronel, a su amigo.

- Bien sé que estamos en servicio, pero... ¡Mira Roy mi esposa horneo un pastel de manzana para mí en este día¡¿NO ES UN ANGEL?! – Expreso encantado mientras con su mejilla acariciaba el canasto en donde llevaba el delicioso pastel que su esposa le había hecho con amor en ese día.

- ¡Hughes¿Viniste sólo a decirme eso? – Menciono irritado el alquimista de fuego, sin poder creer que Maes únicamente hubiese ido allí para mostrarle el pastel que Gracia había hecho.

- ¡Claro Roy! Pero también vine porque la Teniente Hawkeye me pidió que te diera estos papeles. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa el Teniente Coronel, mientras dejaba el pastel sobre el escritorio de Roy, y los papeles que llevaba en su otra mano, y fue cuando noto como la expresión de Mustang cambiaba a una de asombro y duda.

- ¡Hughes¿Desde hace cuanto que estas aquí? – Pregunto exaltado el alquimista de fuego, cambiando su rostro repentinamente, al percatarse que si Hughes le había estado llamando desde hace rato, eso significa que había oído todo lo que había mencionado sin darse cuenta.

- Bien... déjame pensarlo mmm no lo sé Roy, pero... Lo suficiente para oírte decir, muy enamorado Oh Ed, Ed ¿en qué me has convertido? Edward... Edward, y claro que puedo decir, lucías encantador con ese sonrojo cubriendo tus mejillas. – Menciono cariñosamente el hombre de lentes, provocando que la reacción en él Coronel no se hiciera esperar, quien al oír sus propias palabras de hombre enamorado, repitiéndose en los labios de su mejor amigo, se sonrojo al instante sin poder evitarlo sintiéndose sumamente perplejo sin poder decir nada y avergonzado.

- ¡Grandioso! Supongo que ya no podré insistir en que busques una esposa... – Menciono bromeando Hughes, luciendo apenado, sin perder la cálida sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba, y llevando una mano a su nunca, como solía hacerlo siempre en esas circunstancias y mirando de reojo y divertido a su avergonzado amigo. Coloco entonces una mano firmemente en el hombre de su amigo, se acerco a su oído y susurro firmemente.

- Así que mi consejo para ti es que... Se lo confieses a Ed lo más pronto posible o alguien podría adelantársete, y te quedarías sin novio... – Dijo sonriente y cálidamente.

- ¡¡¡YA DEJAMEEEEEE EN PAZ!!! – Fue la furiosa respuesta de Roy, con una venita muy hinchada y extendiendo sus manos enguatadas dispuestas a usar la alquimia con su amigo y con una mirada de advertencia muy amenazadora, suficiente para que el teniente captara el mensaje.

- ¡Vamos Roy tranquilízate sólo era un consejo! – Reía muy divertido el oji dorado.

- Si un consejo ideal para fastidiarme ¿verdad Hughes? – Decía seriamente el coronel, en un tono de enfado, pero la verdad era que en el fondo de aquellas bromistas palabras de Maes, este tenía razón tenía que confesarle cuanto antes sus sentimientos al chibi, o alguien tal vez podría adelantársele, pero por ahora lo que más le tenía intrigado, era ¿Cómo diablos Hughes se había enterado de lo que sentía por Hagane?

- ¡Vamos Roy tranquilízate sólo fue una broma! Además ¿no crees que tengo razón? – Pregunto el Teniente.

- Claro Hughes y no tienes que decírmelo pensaba hacerlo de todos modos... – Menciono secamente Roy, aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Maes noto como el rostro de Roy y sus facciones mostraban una gran preocupación y conociendo perfectamente a su amigo, supo inmediatamente cuales era la preocupación que le invadía, así que hizo lo único que podía para alegrarle.

- ¡MIRA ROY AQUÍ TENGO UNA FOTO DE ELYSIA NO ES ADORABLE! – Menciono exaltado y alegre, manteniendo una foto de su linda hija frente a los ojos de Roy, para posteriormente besarla y acariciarla con su mejilla, mientras que al pobre de Roy le crecía ahora, una gran gota de sudor al ver que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

- Hughes me lo has dicho como unas 50 veces... – Musito resignado el Flame Alchemist, mirando con desganado a Maes, quien de pronto sacó de la cartera de su vestuario de militar un sobre blanco sosteniéndolo en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto intrigado el Coronel, al observar él sobre blanco que su amigo le extendía en sus manos, miro al de ojos claros un tanto dudoso, observo como este le miraba con una sonrisa cálida y una mirada tierna y paternal tan típica de él, y le transmitía simplemente con su dorada mirada las palabras "anda ábrelo es para ti"

- Vamos Roy ábrelo es tu regalo de San Valentín – Le dijo con seguridad y manteniendo sus facciones relajadas y tiernas Hughes, mientras Roy abría con paciencia y delicadeza el sobre que según Maes era un regalo para él, al abrirlo pudo notar como este contenía una gran cantidad de fotografías, no pudo distinguir de quien era puesto que las estaba mirando por el reverso, pero supuso lo peor "Oh no mi propia colección de fotografías de su hija¿que hice para merecerlo?" – Penso Roy, temeroso, pero cuando las volteo y pudo verlas, quedo completamente asombrado, y fascinado con lo que sus oscuros ojos entre azules y negros observaban, sus facciones se relajaron y sus ojos brillaron vidriosamente, aquello era simplemente hermoso, divino e inimaginable, era simplemente el mejor regalo que Maes le pudo haber hecho, en ese día como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo, después de todo si bien era el día de los enamorados, y personas amadas¿los amigos también lo eran no? Eran personas queridas después de todo, la sonrisa de Roy se incremento aún más, mientras que con sus dedos enguantados recorría dulcemente palpando con su tacto las fotos, la gran cantidad de fotos que mostraban diversos rostros y poses de su Ed que parecía no había notado que se las habían sacado, Ed sonriendo, Ed enojado, Ed comiendo con la boca sucia simpáticamente limpiándose, Ed durmiendo con un poco de saliva en su rostro, Ed con su automail transmutado en un arma, Ed luciendo simplemente en boxer, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, y sus músculos tan bien ejercitados, definitivamente aquellos fotos para Roy significaban un verdadero tesoro considerando que eran de su ser más amado, aquellas fotografías reflejaban el apuesto y maravilloso rostro de su chibi, simplemente estaba encantado, y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera apresurado, por la emoción recibida y sus mejillas blancas cobraran de pronto un muy sutil tinte rosa.

- Hughes esto es... – simplemente no tenía palabras para expresarle la gratitud a su amigo.

- ¿Asombroso? – Completo la oración Maes, sonriendo más ampliamente.

- Maes como supiste que yo... – Roy no podía completar la frase, seguía demasiado pasmado, contemplando con sus ojos una a una las fotos del trenzado rubio, y tampoco quería completarla, ya que pese a la alegría que sentía no podía evitar que su corazón se sintiera temeroso de un rechazo por parte del Teniente Coronel, ahora Hughes sabía lo que sentía por Hagane no, y temía que pudiese odiarle¡Por dios Maes tenía una hija pequeña! Y él le doblaba la edad a un niño como Edward¿cómo reaccionará Maes ahora que lo sabía?

- ¿Cómo supe que estabas enamorado de Ed? – Pregunto el otro, y Roy sólo le respondió en silencio con un asentamiento de cabeza, mientras contemplaba el rostro impasible de Hughes, esperando el rechazo, el odio, y el gesto de repugnancia por parte del otro militar.

- ¡Vamos Roy¡¿Qué clase de Teniente Coronel encargado del departamento de investigaciones y persona sería, si no supiera quien es el dueño del corazón y los suspiros de amor de mi mejor amigo?! – Respondió efusivamente Hughes, con una cálida sonrisa. Ante esto, Roy no pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar relajándose con gran alivio.

- Tienes razón Hughes, pero... – Roy titubeo por un momento sin saber bien como plantearle aquella pregunta, simplemente cambio su rostro adoptando una actitud seria y le pregunto mirándole directo a sus ojos.

- ¿Hughes no me odias, por haberme enamorado de un niño como Edward?

- Roy... no entiendo como diablos puedes pensar en Ed, como algo más que un niño ¡tienes el doble de la edad de él Roy¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – Exclamo en un tono de voz visiblemente molesto y decepcionado Hughes sin poder contener el sentimiento de indignación que le causaba que algo así hubiese sucedido, él tenía una hija, pensar en eso simplemente era algo demasiado desconcertante, para él, no podría concebirlo del todo, simplemente costaba, una cosa era haberlo descubierto, y otra ver por cuenta propia las intenciones que Roy tenía con ese niño, así que incapaz de contener ese sentimiento que sentía tomo a Roy de las solapas brusca y firmemente, mientras este resignado, esperaba recibir un golpe con todo derecho de parte su amigo, quien le había empujado contra la pared, duramente, cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe inevitable en su rostro, sin embargo, se sorprendió a si mismo abriendo los ojos cuando contrariamente a lo que esperaba sintió como el firme apretón en su chaqueta disminuía, Maes le soltaba, suspiraba y continuaba hablando ahora mucho más relajado.

- Pero también entiendo... que esos dos chicos han sufrido mucho, especialmente Ed y que ambos merecen ser felices, así como tu también lo mereces Roy... Si tus sentimientos son sinceros entonces te apoyaré después de todo uno no elige de quien enamorarse ¿no?... Y... He aquí la prueba más clara de eso ¡AQUÍ EN ESTA FOTO ESTAN MIS DOS AMORES¡Míralas Roy! – Y Maes le mostró a Roy una foto donde su hermosa esposa Gracia, y su preciosa y angelical Elysia salían juntas, una fotografía sumamente encantadora y después de esa pequeña y esperada interrupción continuo.

- ¿Roy realmente lo amas?

- ¡Claro que sí Hughes! Lo amo como nunca pense que pudiera amar y apreciar algo en mi vida, como la suya, simplemente no puedo pensar en como sería mi vida sin Edward, no puedo perdonarme el no haber podido proteger tantas vidas y haber acabado con ellas, con mis propias manos Hughes, con estas manos manchadas de sangre... Ahora que él esta aquí por fin puedo ver una luz en mi detestable vida y luchar por alcanzar una felicidad que no pense pudiera existir desde aquel día... – Confesaba sumamente deprimido Roy, sintiendo como ante cada palabra de aquella confesión su corazón parecía desgarrarse violentamente desmoronándose a pedazos, jamás penso hasta aquella pregunta que el oji dorado le había hecho, cuan profunda y significativa para el era la existencia de Hagane no en su vida, aquellos errores que cometió, aquellas muertes que causo, la gente que elimino, serían algo que jamás podría borrar de su mente, pero la presencia de Ed, y pensar en el de algún modo que no podía concebir era suficiente para que pudiera recobrar la paz y el descanso necesario para consolar su abatida alma, sin poder evitarlo llevo su mano directo a su corazón agarrando firmemente su ropa de militar en la parte en donde su corazón se encontraba, y unas escasas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas demostrando cual terrible se sentía por todo aquello, esa imagen de Roy abatido, como se veía en aquel instante sumamente irreconocible, muy pocas veces Hughes la había visto, y entendiendo con aquella firme declaración sincera de él, cuanto amaba a Edward, le vasto para comprender que los sentimientos de este por el trenzado, eran puros y sinceros, poso su mano en la espalda de Roy y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas intentado reconfortarle, Roy con sus oscuros ojos llorosos, le miro de reojo bajo su vista y sintió como Hughes posaba una de sus manos en su hombro y le decía cálidamente.

- ¡Vamos Roy! Has llegado muy lejos para darte por vencido ahora, te dije que te ayudaría a alcanzar tus objetivos¡deja de actuar como un tonto y actúa como un hombre! – Le dijo firmemente el teniente Coronel, haciendo que Roy secara sus ojos, y recuperara su antigua postura, volviendo a lucir su rostro impasible y reflexivo cuando analizaba y decidía las cosas.

- Hughes, tengo un plan para conquistar a Edward, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda. – Menciono firmemente el Coronel, confiado en que su idea podría servirle.

- Bien oigámoslo Roy – Le respondió paciente y cálidamente el de ojos dorados. Esperando ansioso el saber que planearía su amigo en esta ocasión para lograr sus objetivos.

- Hoy como cada año en el Cuartel General, se realizará un concurso de citas a ciegas en el participaran todos los oficiales que lo deseen, Edward debe concursar – Explico Roy mientras pasaba sus manos tras su espalda.

- ¿Piensas tener una cita con Ed? – Pregunto Maes un tanto dudoso.

- Así es Hughes, haremos que concurse y cuando se dirija al lugar de su cita haremos que esta no se presente, de ese modo Edward estará solo y podré tener mi propia cita con él.

- Así que quieres que me encargue de investigar en dónde será su cita, y encontrar a la persona que se debe presentar en el mismo lugar que él, para que no lo haga. – Aclaro Hughes entendiendo el plan de Roy.

- Exacto Hughes, de ese modo podré estar a solas con él esa será la oportunidad ideal. – Menciono confiado Roy mostrando en sus ojos una clara determinación por obtener lo que tanto deseaba y agrego:

- ¿Y bien Hughes me ayudaras? - Pronunció dudoso con una ceja levantada el Coronel.

- Vamos Roy… ¿Acaso me dejas otra opción? – Fue la sencilla respuesta de Maes, sonriendo cálidamente y dándole implícitamente una respuesta afirmativa, sabiendo que incluso si el se negara Roy haría lo imposible por convencerle.

- Gracias… por todo… Maes… - Respondió suave y casi inaudiblemente el peli negro con una cálida, y emotiva sonrisa en su rostro, y con una mirada llena de gratitud brillando intensamente en sus ojos, que eran suficientes para que el hombre de lentes, pudiera ver a través de aquellos peculiares ojos azules oscuros de su amigo, la gratitud y cariño que por él sentía, Maes le devolvió el gesto, con una sonrisa más ancha aun y en ese ambiente de complicidad por un plan de amor y gratitud silenciosa, de pronto se oyeron en la puerta unos golpes.

- Adelante – Menciono Roy arqueando una ceja en señal de duda mientras Maes, continuaba parado enfrente de su escritorio, y al igual que él se preguntaba quien tocaba a la puerta.

- Con su permiso Coronel… - Menciono seriamente la teniente al entrar en la oficina de su superior.

- ¿Teniente Hawkeye que sucede? - Pregunto Roy, mientras un peculiar mal presentimiento se apoderaba de él.

- Con su debido respeto coronel… pero… vine a informarle que – Hawkeye de pronto se detuvo seriamente al notar el desorden que había en el escritorio del Coronel.

- ¿ACASO ESTABA HOLGAZANEANDO EN SU OFICINA OTRA VEZ SEÑOR? - Menciono una molesta mujer rubia, sacando de pronto su revolver y disparando a la pared de la oficina de Roy, quien no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor resbalara de su frente, al notar que efectivamente, una vez más como tantas otras había olvidado por completo firmar sus papeles pendientes. Y claro al notar como esas balas habían estado bastante cerca de tocarle. Definitivamente tendría que ponerse a trabajar, claro, pero eso sería después de que su plan de conquistar a cierto rubio alquimista funcionara.

- Eso no es asunto suyo teniente, y que era lo que debía informarme – Menciono Roy recuperando la compostura lo más que pudo y en un todo de voz firme.

- Vine a informarle que los hermanos Elrics han llegado señor – Menciono la mujer rubia, con un tono neutral, pero de pronto al notar algo especial sobre el escritorio de su superior no pudo evitar que una cálida sonrisa de comprensión se dibujara en su rostro, y más aún al ver como de pronto los ojos de su superior parecían desprender una chispa ardiente Maes pudo notar el semblante de la mujer y sonrió también al percatarse de que era lo que está había descubierto.

- Muy bien Teniente Hawkeye, Teniente Coronel Hughes, pueden retirarse – dijo serenamente esperando que ambos se retiraran, mientras mantenía una postura firme y erguida, Hughes se encamino inmediatamente a la salida, no sin antes hacerle un guiño con el ojo a Roy, para darle a entender que su plan se llevaría a cabo, y saliendo completamente del cuarto, en tanto que la mujer se detuvo abruptamente para voltearse y mirar a Roy directamente a los ojos y aún con esa curiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Con todo respeto Coronel – Menciono con su semblante característico al hablar la rubia, y aclarando su garganta, mientras Mustang esperaba que hablara.

- La próxima vez debería ser más cuidadoso con las fotos de Edward o podría perderlas, y si yo fuera usted, aprovecharía este día para declararme.

- Seguiré su consejo Teniente y gracias por el aviso – Menciono mecánicamente Roy, sin ser consciente de lo que en verdad estaba diciendo, de pronto su mente proceso, lo que había dicho, y nuevamente sus mejillas cobraron vida propia tiñéndose de rosa¿ACASO TODOS SUS SUBORNINADOS SABIAN LO QUE SENTIA POR ESE ENANO?

- ¡ESPERE TENIENTE! – Grito el oji oscuro, dispuesto a explicarse con la mujer frente a él, sin embargo sus palabras murieron en su boca, al oír como la teniente pronunciaba:

- Sólo sus hombres de confianza lo saben señor, así que puede estar tranquilo y contar con nuestro apoyo ¡buena suerte! hace un saludo militar - Y se retira dejando a un perplejo Coronel, en su oficina. Pero dispuesto a ir al encuentro de su adorado chibi, quien como ahora sabía había llegado justo como había estado esperando, este sería el día no había duda de aquello, hoy tendría a Edward bajo su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre de placer, amor y deseo sólo por él...

Continuara...

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡¡BUENO ESTE FUE MI INTENTO DE FAN FIC DE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!! Y como verán es del día de San Valentín que por cierto paso hace rato, pero era para un concurso y como no lo termine a tiempo uff, simplemente decidí seguirle de a poco non! Ojalá les haya gustado, por favor díganme que les parece ¿lo sigo o me rindo? De todas formas:

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO!! No sé quienes, sean, pero aún así gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capitulo leyendo, si desean dejarme un comentario sabiendo si les gusto o no, lo agradecería mucho, y si no, muchas gracias de todas formas jeje, bueno, cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia, opinión, es bien recibida mi correo es: loretovegeta1(arroba)yahoo.es y msn es por favor, no duden en que les contestaré si dejan un comentario n.-

Atte:

Loreto W


	2. El Concurso Empieza

**Dulce San Valentín**

**By Loreto W**

**RoyxEd**

**Capitulo 2: El Concurso Empieza**

El día transcurría pacíficamente mientras las horas pasaban lentamente, y el sol en lo alto del cielo, pese a esas horas seguía manteniendo su intenso brillo iluminando las calles y cada rincón de Ciudad Central. El cielo seguía estando hermosamente despejado y en las calles las ramas de los frondosos y verdes arboles que habían, se agitaban frecuentemente al ser sacudidos por la fresca brisa que soplaba en aquel instante y que hacía desprender de los arboles flores y hojas por igual, haciéndolas caer en un mimetisada lluvia verde y rosácea, mientras que dos hermanos después de una larga caminata con estas condiciones climáticas, habían logrado llegar a su destino, especialmente cierto Alquimista Rubio de ojos dorados, que aún se preguntaba a si mismo curioso la razón por la cual con tanta urgencia, había sido convocado a presentarse en aquel cuartel general. Sin embargo al pensar en esto, no pudo evitar sentirte un tanto ansioso sobre todo porque tendría la oportunidad de poder ver a aquel Coronel, que pese a ser un bastardo le tenía absolutamente enamorado y en sus redes a su total antojo, pensaba Ed, imaginando en su mente, lo que se sentiría poder ser besado, amado, acariciado por Roy...

Roy que dulce y hermoso sonaba aquel nombre del Alquimista de fuego para Ed, parecía que al pensarlo en su mente, su corazón de pronto se acelerara y su cuerpo entero ardiera en intensas llamas de pasión y de amor ante la idea de aquello que tanto ansiaba en ese día, que sus deseos, sueños e ilusiones de amor, pudieran hacerse realidad, con nada más y nada menos que su sensual y deseado Taiza, sin embargo todo pensamiento de amor, y esperanza así como sus sueños, fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por una conocida voz.

- ¡¡¡BIENVENIDOOOOS HERMANOS ELRICS!!! – Mencionaba un musculoso y cariñoso hombre cubierto de un aura de rosadas estrellas alrededor de él, mientras abrazaba con sus fuertes y poderosos brazos, a un pobre chico rubio que apenas podría respirar, con tantos músculos aprisionándole en ese cálido y cariñoso abrazo de saludo por parte del Mayor.

- Ma… Mayor no puedo respirar – Menciono aturdido Edward intentando recuperar el aliento, pero con una cálida y tierna sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de oxigeno haciendo lucir sencillamente encantador, con ese hermoso aspecto, y más aún ante la alegría visible que le causaba el sentir ese afectuoso saludo de bienvenida.

- Oh lo siento Edward – Menciono el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong, disculpándose y soltando a Ed.

- Nii-san ¿estás bien? – Pregunto preocupado Aru.

- Sí, Al estoy bien y por cierto Mayor ese fue un abrazo muy poderoso, por poco y termino muerto – Menciono riendo Ed.

- ¡Esa técnica de abrazos ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Armstrong!. – Mencionaba el Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte, realizando unas tan típicas poses de físico culturismo, sin perder esa aura de estrellas, a ambos hermanos Elrics, les salió una gran gota y Aru por un momento se sintió feliz de no haber experimentado el poderoso abrazo.

- ¡Ed, Al¡Que bueno que llegaron, llegan justo a tiempo! – Saludaba muy animadamente de pronto, Maes Hughes, que hacía acto de aparición en la peculiar escena.

- ¡Teniente Coronel! – Saludaba efusivamente Ed, al ver al mencionado.

- ¡Hola chicos¿Qué tal? Vaya Ed estás más alto¿has crecido un poco verdad? – Ed ante el cumplido no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿sería verdad lo que decía el Teniente Coronel? Decidió creer que sí, de ese modo, sentía que al crecer unos centímetros más como suponía estaría más cerca de la altura de su Taiza, para besar sus sensuales labios.

- ¿Señor Hughes? – Menciono dubitativo el menor de los hermanos Elrics dirigiendo su vista hacia el susodicho.

- ¿Qué sucede Al?

- Usted dijo que mi nii-san y yo llegamos justo a tiempo ¿para qué? – Pregunto tímidamente Alphonse.

- Ah ahora que lo mencionas, llegaron justo a tiempo para un evento que se realiza en nuestro cuartel, y el coronel dio la orden de que Ed debía estar en él.

- ¿El Coronel solicito que yo debía estar en él? – Pregunto extrañado Acero, sin saber de que trataba el supuesto evento, en el que debía estar presente por órdenes de su amado superior.

- Así es Ed, así que apresúrate yo me adelantaré después de todo soy el presentador del evento ¡Nos vemos! – Menciono sonriente el oji dorado dispuesto a irse, pero no sin antes voltearse para decir:

- ¡Te deseo suerte!

Y así fue como el Teniente Coronel Hughes, se retiro dejando desconcertado a ambos hermanos, pero especialmente a cierto rubio alquimista ¿por qué Roy estaría tan interesado en que participara en tal evento? Se preguntaba Acero, y mientras su mente era un mar confuso de pensamientos, y su corazón latía intensamente ante el sólo hecho de pensar en ver aquel coronel bastardo, que simplemente por un beso en un sueño le había cautivado y robado el corazón y hasta su ultimo aliento, no podía evitarlo como amaba a Roy, simplemente el hecho de pensar en su atractivo rostro y en su sensual sonrisa, le hacían ponerse nervioso.

Hoy era San Valentín, no perdería la oportunidad, estaba decidido, se declararía al Coronel, como fuera, lo amaba, maldita sea, lo amaba, no podía evitarlo, no tenía certeza alguna de cómo había sucedido exactamente que su corazón había sido capaz de albergar tales sentimientos, profundos, bellos, nobles e intensos, por su superior, aquel hombre que creía odiar y detestar profundamente, pero si sufrir por guardar el secreto de lo que su corazón sentía por él, le representaba un tormento, entonces no dudaría en confesarlo y librar su alma de tal peso incluso si tal vez era rechazado…

Y mientras el joven de trenza, continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ambos hermanos, eran conducidos, por el Mayor Armstrong al lugar, en donde se decidiría, su destino, el destino del Alquimista de Fuego, y el de Acero…

- ¡Hermano mira! – Exclamo emocionado Alphonse, haciendo que Ed levantara su vista para ver el lugar a donde ambos habían sido conducidos por el Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte, quien una vez había dejado ahí a ambos se había retirado.

Ed al mirar el cuarto, quedo completamente asombrado por la cantidad de decorados del día San Valentín que había en ese lugar, por donde quiera que se mirase, había serpentinas y guirnaldas rojizas colgando bellamente decorando aquella sala; globos en forma de corazón estratégicamente ubicados en algunos lugares, así como también globos con otras formas de osos de peluche, chocolates, etc.

Aquella sala salía completamente de lo normal de aquel cuartel, y en ella numerosos militares, hombres y mujeres estaban reunidos mirando lo que parecía ser un escenario que se encontraba con las cortinas cerradas, esperando a que alguna especie de show comenzará, Ed, se preguntaba que demonios era todo eso, pero sea lo que sea, la decoración sin duda alguna era, maravillosa, sublime, y romántica, llena de rojo y adornos relativos a la ocasión, y poso sus ojos dorados en cada parte de la sala, contemplando embelesado, como había cambiado ese lugar por el mencionado Día del Amor, y mientras continuaba con sus ojos brillando intensamente, emocionado, de pronto sus ojos enfocaron una conocida silueta para él.

Y ahí frente a él a unos cuantos metros de su posición se encontraba el coronel, luciendo aquel uniforme azul de la milicia que resaltaba cada parte de su sensual y cautivante figura, se veía apuesto y sexy como siempre, pensó Ed, sintiendo como su corazón parecía comenzar a golpetear con incesantes latidos, con el sólo hecho de verle, ahí, sin embargo, estos detuvieron su carrera abruptamente, al ver como un grupo de muchachas luchaban entre sí, por acercársele y ver cual de todas tendría el honor de que el Taiza fuera su Valentín.

- ¡Coronel, Coronel sea mi Valentín! – Gritaba una chica muy atractiva emocionada, jalando a Roy del brazo, con sus ojos brillando por tener a ese hombre tan guapo cerca de ella.

- ¡Coronel por favor salga conmigo! – Gritaba otra.

- ¡Coronel acepte esto!

- ¡Coronel por favor beseme!

- ¡Coronel por favor por favor Coronel! – Gritaba una multitud de chicas, ofreciendo chocolates al Taiza, y un sin fin de proposiciones.

Ed continuaba observando minuciosamente la escena para ver como Roy les sonría coquetamente a aquellas chicas, que se morían por él. De pronto un sentimiento de pena y angustia inundo su pecho, no, no podía ser cierto, todas esas chicas eran tan guapas, tan lindas y atractivas, eran quizás mucho mejor que él en todos los aspectos¿cómo podía tener oportunidad siquiera con toda esta competencia? Veía como Roy les sonría y rechazaba cordial y gentilmente, se sentía enojado, furioso, triste, sentía una gama tan intensa y diversa de sentimientos, pero lo que más sentía en su corazón eran celos, celos de todas aquellas chicas, que estaban cerca de su Taiza, por que sabía que aunque le dijera sus sentimientos sus posibilidades eran escasas.

Edward seguía contemplando aquello, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al notar algo inesperado, y ante aquella escena, su corazón pareció romperse en infinitos pedazos, no podía ser cierto lo que sus orbes doradas veían, no, no, simplemente no era cierto, quería que fuera una mala pesadilla despierto, cualquier cosa menos la realidad que era, quería llorar, quería huir, no quería ver eso, no quería simplemente no podía soportarlo, que había sucedido, tan solo había parpadeado y de pronto...

¡SU TAIZA SE ESTABA BESANDO APASIONADAMENTE CON UNA CHICA EN SUS NARICES!, no podría ser verdad, sus ojos amenazaron con vidriar, quería hundirse que diablos había sido eso, sentía un malestar tan intenso en su pecho, como si se lo estuvieran estrujando, era una sensación angustiosa, dolorosa, desesperante, ah le dolía tanto, de pronto todo se veía tan oscuro y gris, en unos cuantos segundos sus esperanzas, parecían rotas vanamente, se había hecho castillos en el aire y estos parecían caerse tan abruptamente, como pudo ser tan idiota, como pudo ser tan imbécil, tan ingenuo, tan bobo, tan estúpido, su Taiza, besándose con una cualquiera, su Taiza, el mismo Taiza, al cual él le iba a declarar sus sentimientos, y lo peor fue cuando vio como este dejaba de besarse, y se alejaba para acercarse a él, tratando como pudo, intento mantener un semblante impasible, aún cuando sus ojos reflejaran tristeza, se mantuvo como pudo a la defensiva.

El Coronel, por su parte, intentaba quitarse como podía a ese montón de mujeres que le rodeaban, maldito día de San Valentín, por que demonios le pasaba eso; sabía que sus encantos eran irresistibles para todas esas damas, pero no tenía interés en ninguna de aquellas mujeres, el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos, y cautivaba su corazón era sin duda su pequeño Alquimista de Acero, al cual esperaba ansioso ver, seguía pensando en él, y es que simplemente no podía sacárselo de la mente de ningún modo, incluso si cerraba sus ojos, podía ver el rostro de aquel niño haciendo miles de caras que le encantaban, y tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta, como de pronto era besado por una de las chicas que le había tomado desprevenido, la cual le besaba apasionadamente, molesto por aquello, la alejo de si y fue cuando en ese momento, fijo su vista en una esquina de la habitación y pudo contemplar a Edward.

- Acero – fue lo único que pronunció y se dirigió hacia él, ignorando a todas las muchachas que gritaban como locas por él, para acercarse a su chibi, pero sin demostrar sus sentimientos y la gran alegría que le causaba verlo, su plan marchaba justo como lo había planeado.

- Coronel... – Pronunció en un susurro el trenzado, apenas vio como el Taiza, se dirigía hacia él.

- No te había visto, Acero¿acaso te has vuelto más **_pequeño_**? – Menciono burlonamente el Coronel, al acercase a hablar con el Alquimista de Acero y esperando la inminente reacción del más pequeño, ansioso de contemplar las simpáticas facciones molestas de su chibi cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su debilidad.

- ¡¡¡ESTA DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE PAREZCO PULGA ENTRE TANTA GENTE!!! – Grito a todo pulmón Edward, y Aru que aún permanecía junto a él opto por tranquilizarlo.

- Nii-san por favor cálmate, sabes que el Coronel no quiso decir eso – Decía Al, serenamente tratando de que su hermano se relajara, y agrego:

- Nii-san, creo que iré a dar una vuelta para ver mejor la decoración, nos veremos más tarde¿está bien?

- Está bien Al – Respondió en afirmación entendiendo y agradeciendo, el gesto de su hermano, quien evidentemente le había dejado para que conversara a solas, con el hombre frente a él.

- Pensé que no vendrías Edward – Menciono repentinamente el oji rasgado, habiéndose acercado lo suficiente para contemplar a su chibi, lucía hermoso o quizás más que siempre, sus bellos mechones rubios parecían cubrir sus hermosos ojos dorados, y sus mejillas parecían estar sonrojadas dándole un toque apetecible y cautivador, pensaba Roy, mientras seguía deleitándose con la imagen de ese niño y su figura que tan perfectamente lucía con esos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero, que resaltaban su bien formada figura y marcaban su trasero, además de su piel bronceada que podía apreciarse tan perfectamente.

Siguió escudriñando con su mirada al hermoso ángel frente a sus ojos, y pudo ver más detenidamente los profundos y expresivos ojos de este, observando en ellos un dejo de tristeza y extrañándose ante esto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la firme voz del niño.

- Pero vine – Menciono secamente el menor, aún molesto y celoso por lo que minutos antes había presenciado y sin comprender aún, porque su superior requería de su presencia se lo expreso:

- ¿Y bien Coronel, para que quería que viniera? – Menciono a la defensiva, con un tono de voz resentido. Roy noto esto, pero decidió no cuestionar al rubio alquimista suponiendo que su actitud se debía al haberle llamado enano, aunque en el fondo aquella actitud inusual en el muchacho frente a él, le extrañaba de sobremanera.

- Escúchame Hagane no, hoy se realizará aquí en el cuartel un concurso de citas a ciegas y tu participaras en él, es un orden así que si tienes alguna objeción supérala. – Pronunció clara y burlonamente con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – Dijo Ed ensanchando sus ojos enormemente en sorpresa, al interiorizar la información que había oído.

- ¡¿ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCO?! – Reprocho como pudo Ed sin entender que demonios pretendía el Taiza con eso.

"Si por ti" – Fue lo que penso al instante Roy al oír el reclamo del rubio, pero sólo se limito responderle con voz autoritaria.

- Ya lo oíste Acero, es una orden, y no quiero quejas¿o acaso olvidas que yo soy quien te da ordenes? – Respondió fríamente, y tajantemente si quería que las cosas para él funcionaran debía hacerse de esa manera, y Edward no tenía nada que reprocharle.

- Pe... pero, Coronel ¿Por qué demonios quiere que participe en una cita con un completo desconocido¡¿ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCO¡¡No puede obligarme a hacer eso!!

- Ordenes son ordenes Acero, soy tu superior y tienes que obedecerme, ahora eres un perro de la milicia, un perro que me obedece a mi ¿o acaso lo olvidas? Edward – Decía fríamente el coronel, para que Edward dejara de reprocharle, con una mirada fría y congelante, absolutamente impenetrable y sin emoción alguna, sin poder evitar sentir en su corazón una punzada por el trato que estaba usando con Ed, sin embargo todo aquello era necesario.

- ¡¡PERO CORONEL NO ES JUSTO!!

- ¡Ya deja de reclamar Edward, te he dado una orden¿Acaso estás en contra de ella? – Le decía secamente Roy, mirándole fríamente y con gélida voz.

- No señor... pero ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!

- No todo es justo en la vida, Hagane no, así que limítate a seguir ordenes de tus superiores, y si tienes algo en contra, entonces ahórratelo.

- Pe... pero ¡Coronel! - Intentaba vanamente de reprochar, pero todos sus argumentos eran inútiles.

¿Por qué demonios el coronel quería que hiciera algo así? No podía entenderlo¿tanto le odiaba¿Realmente sus esperanzas, sus anhelos y sueños se habían desvanecido así tan pronto¿Su esperanza para este día había sido vana¿Aquel sueño tan hermoso, mágico y profundo, con el cual había despertado esa mañana jamás se llevaría a cabo¿Tanto desprecio le tenía el Coronel¿Realmente tanto le odiaba como para obligarle a ir con un total desconocido exponiéndose a quien sabe que podría pasarle¿De verdad el Coronel, no escucharía sus suplicas, reclamos y argumentos para objetar aquella orden¿Realmente Roy, su Roy, quería mandarlo lejos¿Por qué se preguntaba¿Por qué Roy había decidido eso¡No era justo para él¡Por qué maldita sea¡Por qué él le hacía eso!

Le dolía, aquella frialdad de sus palabras, la indiferencia de su trato, el tono de voz burlón que con él había empleado, Roy le odiaba, Roy no le quería, Roy jamás le vería como algo más que un simple subordinado al cual darle ordenes, era un perro de la milicia después de todo sólo se limitaba a seguir ordenes, no, no era cierto, era el perro de Mustang, y debía seguir sus ordenes sin reproches…

Que tonto había sido, una vez más se sentía miserable, patético, y desconsolado, haciéndose ilusiones vanas y estúpidas, suponiendo y deseando cosas, que ahora bien sabía no eran más que una tontería, que iluso había sido, que estúpido, como pensar siquiera, como creer siquiera, como haber soñado despierto, que Roy Mustang podría amar a un remedo de ser humano, que ni siquiera estaba completo, por carecer de partes humanas completas, y en remplazo, frías parte de Acero, simples automail, que jamás se compararían así como su cuerpo, a los voluptuosos y bien formados, de todas esas muchachas que andaban tras su Taiza, el había perdido, había perdido sin siquiera llegar al final de la batalla. Y de pronto el recuerdo de su Taiza besándose con esa mujer, le vino a la mente, no¿por qué esos recuerdos asaltaban su mente?

¿Por qué su corazón se llenaba de sentimientos dolorosos? Que le herían, no quería sentir, no quería sufrir. No quería que su corazón se desgarrara brutalmente como sentía, no quería sufrir por algo así, pero no podía, la idea de no ser correspondido, era tan dolorosa, aquella persona que le robaba sus pensamientos, que cautivaba su corazón, que su sola presencia, y el solo evocar su recuerdo, le hacían sonreír y suspiras por amor, un amor que nunca jamás se llevaría a cabo, por culpa de su ser amado...

- ¿Acero¡¿Acero¡Edward! – Llamo insistentemente el coronel, al ver como de pronto Edward había guardado silencio, con la cabeza gacha sin seguir oponiéndose a sus ordenes. Y preocupado por el silencio imperante en el mayor de los Elrics, le sujeto de los hombros esperando que reaccionara.

- ¡Edward! – Ed se sobresalto al sentir las manos de su Taiza, sostenerle firmemente de sus hombros, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el Coronel, solo trataba de hacerle entrar en razón, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

- Aceptaré su orden señor... Participaré en ese concurso y acataré su orden – Menciono desganado y apesadumbrado Ed, intentando contener las lagrimas que tanto ansiaba derramar en ese momento, convencido de que Mustang era una maldito bastardo, pero si ya lo sabía entonces ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

- Me alegra oír eso Acero – Menciono firmemente el Coronel, sintiendo como su pecho oprimía más dolorosamente ¿por qué trataba al chico tan fríamente? Si podía ver en el semblante abatido de este cuanto daño la causaba, a Roy le dolía ser el causante de que aquel rostro angelical luciera ensombrecido, pero necesitaba que Ed participara en ese concurso, sólo así podría estar completamente a solas con él, sin interrupciones sin peligro alguno de que algún superior se enterara de sus profundos sentimientos por su subordinado que además era sólo un niño, pero ante todo, para que ese San Valentín para el chibi, fuera una fecha memorable...

- Si señor con su permiso – Fue lo ultimo que balbuceo Edward, y al instante en terminar de pronunciar esto se dio la vuelta rápidamente dándole la espalda al Coronel, y se alejo de él lo más rápido que pudo mientras por sus mejillas, unas lagrimas saladas y amargas a la vez caían deslizándose una y otra vez...

- Perdóname... Edward – Fue lo único que susurro el Coronel, observando a la distancia, la silueta de Ed alejarse...

Y en tanto ambos Alquimistas sufrían independientemente por sus planes en este especial día, de pronto las cortinas de el escenario de aquel cuarto, que hasta ese entonces habían permanecido cerradas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, al instante en que aplausos y gritos de emoción se escuchaban por doquier, y globos, serpentinas y papelitos de colores caían del techo del cuarto bellamente en una lluvia multicolor cubriendo a los bulliciosos y emocionados presentes, expectantes por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Exclamo Edward sorprendido, mientras limpiaba su cabello de los papelitos de colores que se habían enredado en él, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba secar las lagrimas de sus enrojecidos ojos, olvidando la tristeza y desesperación que le había embargado, por el asombro que ahora reinaba en él. Y más aún al notar un gigantesco letrero rodeado de corazones y adornos en tonos rojos que decía "Happy Valentine's Day"

- ¿Acaso es? – Ed estaba a punto de deducir que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel dichoso concurso estaba a punto de comenzar, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento en que una gran cortina de humo blanco se observaba en el escenario, y acto seguido aparecía de la nada el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes, micrófono en mano dispuesto a hablar mientras el griterío en los presentes se hacía más audible.

- ¡¡¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROOOOS BIENVENIDOOOOS AL CONCURSO DE CITAS A CIEGAS EN NUESTRO CUARTEL GENERAL DE CIUDAD CENTRAL!!! – Pronunciaba con voz clara el militar – Y los gritos de expectación aumentaban entre el publico, especialmente para un militar que cigarro en la boca gritaba emocionado saliendo de su estado depresivo.

-¡¡BENDITO DIAAAAA DE SAN VALENTIN¡¡¡AL FIN PODRE TENER UNA CITAAAAA¡¡¡DESPUES DE MESES!!! – Se oía gritar a un emocionado Havoc, entre toda la multitud con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos – Y Hughes continuo:

- ¡¡¡COMO CADA AÑO AQUÍ EN NUESTRO CUARTEL GENERAL HOY SE REALIZA ESTE CONCURSO¡¡¡ASI QUE CADA INTERESADO DEBERA SACAR DE ESTA CAJA JUNTO A MI UN PAPEL QUE TENDRA ESCRITO EL LUGAR Y HORA DEL ENCUENTRO CON SU CITA MISTERIOSA, EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE CIUDAD CENTRAL!!! Y ¡¡MIREEEEEN AQUÍ ESTA MI PEQUEÑA ELYSIA VISTIENDO UN HERMOSO VESTIDO ROJO!! – Decía el hombre, jalando una cuerda, y haciendo que el letrero de San Valentín cayera para mostrar una enorme foto de su pequeña hija, y como era de esperar recibiendo abucheos, por los espectadores.

- Bien Roy ya hice mi parte ahora será mejor que bajeee – Menciono el Teniente Coronel apresurado, bajando del escenario y limpiando el sudor de su frente ante el susto que había pasado y escapando de algunos presentes que querían lincharlo por la interrupción y dirigiéndose a Edward.

- ¡Hola Ed¿Qué tal estuve¡¿Verdad que la foto de mi pequeña es preciosa?! – Mencionaba Maes acercándose animado a entablar conversación con el rubio.

- Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre Teniente Coronel, simpático y loco. – Decía mucho más calmado y con una amplia sonrisa al ver aquel hombre que representaba un figura paternal y cariñosa para él.

- Jaja gracias Ed, y por cierto ¿Roy te informo sobre tu participación en este evento?

- Ese maldito Coronel ¡no entiendo por qué demonios quiere que participe en algo tan absurdo¿Por qué yo? – Bufaba Ed irritado ante la sola idea de algo tan estúpido y desconcertante.

- ¡Vamos Ed! Cálmate, Roy sólo sigue ordenes – Menciono Hughes tratando de tranquilizar al joven rubio.

- ¿Ordenes¿Es en serio? – Pregunto dudoso Edward sin entender del todo a que se refería el hombre frente a él y mirándole fijamente reflejando la incertidumbre en sus dorados ojos.

- Así es Ed, es un orden que Roy debe cumplir – Decía sonriente y de manera cálida y comprensiva Hughes, a ese niño que era el amor de su mejor amigo, después de todo lo que le decía al niño era cierto, Roy estaba siguiendo los mandatos de su propio corazón dispuesto a cumplirlos a toda costa para estar a solas con el pequeño rubio.

- Entonces yo... – Ed quedo inmóvil por unos segundos¿entonces Roy sólo estaba siguiendo una orden y por eso había actuado tan fríamente con él hace unos minutos¿Todo aquella desesperación, y tristeza que había sentido no tenían justificación? No, incluso si el Taiza seguía una orden, eso no justificaba en lo absoluto aquellas palabras frías que el oji rasgado le había dirigido, pero si eran ordenes entonces, el debía cumplirlas o su Taiza estaría en problemas por su culpa, pensaba Edward, sin saber que las ordenes que Roy debía seguir eran los deseos de su propio corazón, pero en algo Edward tenía razón, si el alquimista de Fuego, no cumplía sus deseos y el plan no se llevaba a cabo ambos alquimistas jamas podrían terminar juntos y amándose en ese día, pero esto era por supuesto algo que Ed no sabía...

- ¿Ed estás bien? – Pronuncio Maes al notar la postura estática de Edward.

- Si no se preocupe, y dígame Teniente ¿para entrar en este concurso debo sacar un papel de esa caja? – Pregunto el oji dorado, recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte del hombre mayor en afirmación y devolviéndole el gesto de igual manera, sin saber aún por qué diablos estaba dispuesto a participar.

Era cierto que debía cumplir aquella estúpida orden, pero aún en su corazón se encontraba latente aquella pena en la que tenía la seguridad de que todo lo que había deseado para ese día ya no podría llevarse a cabo, quizás tener una cita con un completo desconocido no fuera tan malo, tal vez y hasta podría divertirse¿a quién trataba de engañar?

¡Eso no era cierto¿Quién en su sano juicio más que un alma desesperada como Havoc, querría tener una cita con un desconocido, y más cuando estaba enamorado?

El no quería tener una cita con un desconocido, él quería una cita con su Taiza, anhelaba poder sentir aquellos apasionados, cálidos, húmedos y sensuales labios que había tenido el gozo de probar en sus sueños mientras dormía, deseaba poder sentir los brazos de su Taiza, abrazándole de manera dulce, cálida, posesiva, sobre protectora y amorosa, ansiaba poder tener el cuerpo del mayor consigo y ante todo deseaba poder ser el afortunado de tener el corazón de Roy Mustang, ser amado, protegido, querido y adorado por ese alquimista que le había cautivado.

Pero sabiendo de ante mano que aquello jamás sería posible, decidió resignarse a la idea de cumplir aquellas estúpidas ordenes sin sentido alguno, cerro sus puños firmemente reflejando la ira contenida que sentía ante hacer algo para él tan humillante y como pudo reunió el valor para mover sus piernas y avanzar y subir al escenario, una vez ahí metió su mano en el fondo de aquella caja sintiendo con su tacto pequeños y numerosos papeles, tomo uno sacándolo, lo miro entre sus manos notando que era de color amarillo, procedió lentamente a desdoblarlo y al hacerlo pudo leer perfectamente el lugar de su encuentro, sabiendo ahora que debía informarle a su hermanito, todo lo acontecido y prepararse para su destino...

Mientras tanto Roy quien se encontraba siguiendo con su vista cada movimiento del ojidorado, dirigió su vista hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, recibiendo por parte de Maes una sonrisa amplia y un gesto de que todo marchaba bien con sus dedos, Roy ante esto sonrió complacido devolviéndole la sonrisa, y acercándose a Maes, sabiendo que Fullmetal estaba lejos de alcance.

- ¿Y bien Hughes que tienes para mí? – Pregunto el pelinegro, esperando ansioso la respuesta.

- Míralo tu mismo Roy, este es el lugar de la cita de Ed. – Menciono calmado el ojidorado, enseñándole a Roy el nombre escrito en un papel, del lugar de su encuentro con Edward.

**Puente de Ciudad Central 16:00 **

- Buen trabajo Hughes ¿pero como lo averiguaste? – Preguntaba con cierta incertidumbre el Coronel, sin entender aún como había logrado su amigo conocer el lugar.

- Vamos Roy, cuando estás en investigaciones, un concurso así se vuelve un juego de niños, el papel de Edward era amarillo, solicite a los encargados que escribieran todos los posibles lugares para un encuentro en distintos papeles de colores, así que ese es el lugar en donde debe presentarse Ed.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo Hughes, tal vez y hasta acepte que me regales un álbum de fotos de tu hija – Menciono sonriendo cálidamente Roy, agradeciendo la gran ayuda de su siempre dispuesto y leal amigo, y obteniendo por parte de él una respuesta simple:

- Cuándo quieras Roy... Y por cierto ¿qué harás ahora?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Prepararme para mi cita con Hagane. – Menciono con una sonrisa sensual el ojioscuro imaginándose todas las cosas que podría hacerle, es decir hacer con Edward. Y disponiéndose a retirarse dando media vuelta.

- ¡Espera Roy¿Qué harás con la persona de la cita de Ed? – Le grito Maes, lo suficientemente audible para que sólo Roy escuchara, aunque con el ruido del salón no era necesario mantener tanta precaución.

- Esa es una buena pregunta ¡Maes tú te encargaras de eso!

- Grandioso – Fue lo único que respondió Maes, mientras divisaba a Roy, alejarse quien se disponía a ir al lugar en donde haría suyo como fuera a su amado y rubio alquimista de ojos dorados, mostrándole así sus verdaderos sentimientos en aquella cita a ciegas...

Continuara….

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡¡AHHH AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPI!!! Honestamente, nunca jamás en toda mi vida, hubiera imaginado que les gustaría esta historia, todas han sido y son muy lindas por sus comentarios, no puedo evitar agradecerle a todas, por su apoyo, sus ánimos, sus comentarios, muchas muchas gracias, espero pronto terminar de escribir el capitulo 3, para que lo lean, pero tengo problemas con la cita nn!! y tal vez me tarde TT porque tengo una infección en el ojo y dificultades para ver U.U por eso por favor sean pacientes, la terminaré eso lo tengo claro, pero necesito ver bien para escribir, y necesito mi ojo sano, para estudiar n.n!

Pero aún nunca pensé que les gustara la historia, es muy diferente a mi estilo habitual de escribir, que siempre es trágico, depresivo, oscuro y con finales felices claro, luego de los personajes sufren mucho, n.n! está historia es lo contrario.

¡AUN ASI MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Aquí dejo las respuestas de los reviews:

**Alia:** ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS CONSTRTUCTIVAS! Realmente te las agradezco mucho y sobre todo que te hayas tomado el tiempo y la molestia por leer, de verdad no me molesto, al contrario muchas gracias por fijarte en todo eso, en este capitulo puse algunos puntos y comas, jeje, pero espero en el siguiente mejorar todos los puntos que me dijiste ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Atenea.Isilme: **¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU PRECIOSO COMENTARIO!!! Bueno es mi primer fan fic, pero de Fullmetal Alchemist, y que alegría que te guste que indague en los pensamientos de ambos personajes nn Y no te preocupes por tu comentario, gracias, fue corto, pero muy hermoso, gracias gracias gracias ¡Y OJALA TE GUSTA ESTE CAPI! n.n

**Jane Austen Girl**: THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR READ MY FIRST FMA FAN FIC!!!

I can understand you spanish well but honestly I prefer you write in English n.n this way you can say all you want and I can understand you without problems n.n And it is "El cuento" but is better say history n.n AND PLEASEEEEEEEE CONTINUE "FMA THE TEXTILE WAY" T.T PLEASEEE I WANT READ IT! SEE YOU!


End file.
